Detective's Life
by ColdFire MKLC
Summary: Kes Kriminalitas Sedia Untuk Di Pecahkan! Para Detektif Harus Bersedia. Bahasa Campuran, Genre Tambahkan ajha kalo kurang. bad Summary. Mind To RNR?
1. Chapter 1:'Kes baru datang'

Detective Life  
By Asep Wardana

Cekidot

"Okay! Kes Selesai! Para Detektif, Kita berkumpul lagi esok Di Markas."Ujar Ketua Para Detektif Bernama Ochobot.

"Baik ketua!"Ucap semua detektif Sambil Hormat pada sang ketua.

"Sekarang, Mari kita pulang. Tanpa Penghormatan . . . Bubar jalan!"Ujar Ochobot.

Semua pon bubar.

Ditengah perjalanan

"Gempa, Penat betul lah hari ni,'kan?"Ujar Pemuda gemuk bernama gopal pada teman se-Gengnya.

"Iya, Kau lapar?"Ujar Temannya bernama gempa itu.

"Iya lah."Ujar Gopal.

"Jom pergi Kafe! Aku Belanja!"Ujar Fang tiba tiba.

"Waaa ! ! "Detektif G&G Langsung Terjatuh sebab terkejut.

Perlu Diketahui, Gempa dan gopal ialah salah satu Geng hebat dari para Detektif. Dan Diorang Boleh jugak disebut duo G&G.

Duo G&G pon bangun segera.

"Hadeehh, Kau Kita orang Terkejut je."Oceh Gempa. tumben dia ngoceh nih.

"Ahahahah!"Fang Tertawa Jedar membahana.

"Oh ya, Kau cakap Nak Belanja,'Kan? Jom lah."Ujar Gopal.

"Jom."Ujar Fang Dan Gempa.

Yang Lain melihat mereka dengan Tatapan Bingung.

"Wehh? Korang Nak Pergi mana tu . . ? "Tanya Seseorang Dengan Pakaian Hitam-Merah, Halilintar.

"Nak Pergi Ke Nak Ikut?"Ucap Fang.

"Hmmm, Boleh Jugak."Ujar Halilintar Sok Cool.

"Aku Pon Nak Ikut!"Ujar Taufan.

"Boleh, Jom!"Ujar Gempa.

"Korang Nak Ikut?"Tanya Taufan Pada Yang Lainnya.

"Nak!"Seru Para Detektif Lain.

Skip.

Masa Dah Sampai.

Para Detektif Pon Duduk Di Sebuah Tempat di kafe.

Tepatnya Di Kerusi Kayu Berjumlah 10 Dan Satu Meja Berbentuk Lingkaran.

"Lah, Lebih Satu Ni."Ujar Yaya Sambil menunjukkan Bangku Yang Belum Di duduki.

"Aku Boleh Ikut Bergabung?"Ujar seseorang Tiba tiba datang.

"Hah ! ? Ketua!"Ujar Semua Detektif.

"Hehe, Hai!"Ujar Ochobot Sang Ketua Para Detektif.

"Jadi, Aku Boleh Ikut Berbincang?"Tanya Ochobot (Lagi).

"Ohh, Boleh Ochobot."Ujar Halilintar Sang Wakil Ketua Sekaligus Pasangan Ochobot Dalam Pekerjaan detektif Mereka.

"Terima Kasih."Ujar Ochobot.

"Sama Sama."Ujar Semua Orang.

Pelayan Pon Datang.

"Nak Pesan Apa?"Tanya Pelayan. Jangan Lupakan Senyuman lembut khas Pelayan.

"Ohh, Aku Nak Pesan Nasi Lemak 2."Ujar Gopal.

"Aku Nasi Goreng 1 Plus Milkshake."Ujar Gempa.

"Kita orang nak order Teh Tarik Je lah."Ujar Yaya Dan Ying.

"Aku Milkshake Chips."Ujar Api.

"Aku pon."Ujar Air.

"Kami Nak MilkTea Je lah."Ujar Halilintar.

" Siap."Ucap Pelayan.

Pelayan pun Segera Pergi.

"Dah Pukul 8 Malam Betul 15 Bukti, 9 Tersangka, Dan Kes kali ni Sulit Sangat kan? Sampai sampai Tadi Aku Jatuh 5 Kali."Ujar Gopal.

Yang Lain pun meng-iya-kan.

"Huaam . . Aku Mengantuk Hari ni sibuk sangat.

"Hadeehh, Tidur Kat Tandas Sana!"Ujar Ying.

"Amboy . . . Kenapa Kau Suruh Aku Tidur Kat Tandas ! ? Nak Aku Tampar Guna Ombak aku ke hah ! ? "Ujar Mode 2.0.

"Dah, Dah, Jangan nak Kita Jugak Yang Ribut."Ujar Gempa Menenangkan Kedua temannya itu.

Halilintar Hanya Memutar Mata Melihat Air Dan Ying Yang Saling membuang muka sambil melipatkan Tangan mereka Di Dada.

Pesanan Pon Sampai.

Skip Time!

Paginya.

Kat Kamar Halilintar.

Ternyata Halilintar Sedang Baca Buku Komiknya.

'Triiing! Triiing! Tenenenet! Tenetet.'Suara Handphone Halilintar.

Halilintar Pon Segera Membukanya.

Telefon? Dari Ochobot.

Halilintar Menekan butang "Angkat"Lalu menampalkan Handphone nya Ke Telinga Kanannya.

"Hello?"Ujar Halilintar.

"Hello, Halilintar. Cepat Pergi Ke Markas! Ada Kes Penculikan!"Ucap Ochobot Dari Telefon.

"Okey, Ochobot."Ucap Halilintar.

Kat Kamar Gempa.

Ada Gempa Ngan Gopal.

Eitss, Jangan Ngeres dulu yak, Gopal Cuma mau pinjam Komik berjudul 'Detektif Conan'Milik Gempa.

'Triiing! Triiing! Treneneneng! Trenenenenet!'Suara Telefon Gempa.

Gempa Menekan Butang Bertuliskan 'Call'Dan menampalkan Telefon nya ke Telinganya.

"Hello?"Ujar Gempa.

"Hello Gempa! Apa Disitu Ada Gopal?"Tanya Ochobot Sang penelefon Lewat Telefon tentunya.

"Ada Qoq Ochobot."Ujar Gempa.

"Korang Dan Rakan lain Sekarang Pergi Ke Markas! Ada Kes! Halilintar Telah Aku Bagi yang Lain yang ya."Ujar Ochobot Dengan nada cepat.

'Tut tut'Suara Telefon Gempa.

Gempa Dan Gopal pon Segera Pergi untuk Memberitahu yang lain.

Bersambung . . .

Mind To Review?

Please.

Perlu diketahui.  
Tim Tim Atau pasangan pasangan Untuk Para Detektif Ada Di bawah sini  
Gempa And Gopal (Duo G&G)  
Halilintar And Ochobot (Duo Serious H.O.)  
Taufan And Fang (Duo T.F.)  
Yaya And Ying (Duo Y&Y)  
Air And Api (Duo A'A)

See You Next Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:'Kes Baru datang 2'

Detective's Life.  
Chapter 2 'Kes baru Datang #2.'

Cekidot

Di Markas Bernama Peace Of World.

Ochobot Sang ketua Para Detektif Menunggu para Detektif datang.

Mukanya nampak Sangat Risau.

Halilintar Datang Disertai Yaya, Ying, Api, Air, Taufan, Gopal, Gempa, Dan . . .

"Ehh? Fang Dimana ! ? "Teriak Ochobot Mula Risau.

'Pletak'Suara Jitakan di kepala mulus Ochobot.

"Aku Dah Ada Di sini sejak tadi lah!"Suara Sang penjitak Ochobot.

"Hehe, Aku lupa."Ujar Ochobot Menggaruk Kepalanya Padahap tak gatal pon.

"Jadi, Ada Kes Penculikan? Hah? Ochobot? Ochobot? Jawaplah . . "Ujar Gopal mengguncang guncang tubuh Ochobot.

Wajah Ochobot Terlihat Seperti Orang konyol Sebab Guncangan maut Gopal.

Fang Hanya Geleng geleng mega gaje.

Air Dan Halilintar Hanya menatap datar.

Ochobot Pon Menggelengkan Wajahnya mencuba Agar Penghlihatannya kembali normal kerana Di Guncang Guncang Oleh Gopal.

"Apalah Kau ni Gopal? Habis Baju Aku."Ujar Ochobot Mengusap pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Tak Kusangka, Robot Jugak Perduli pakaiannya."Ujar Yaya Geli.

"Dah Dah. to the point Okay."Ucap fang Dengan Tatapan malas.

"Hmm, Iya lah. Jadi, Macam ni . . . Seseorang Di pulau rintis ini telah di culik. Namanya Ialah Tim Raksha. Biasa di panggil uncle tim. Dia Di culik malam Tadi. Jadi, Sekarang Kita kena siasat Sampai Tahu Kunci Penculikan Ni."Ujar Ochobot TTP.

"Tahu Atau Tempe Ochobot?"Tanya Gopal.

"Maksud mu ? "Ochobot Mengernyit Hairan.

"Kau Cakap, jadi, Kita Kena TAHU Kunci Penculikan ni, Tadi kan?"Ujar Gopal. Ochobot Mengangguk.

"Jadi, Tadi kamu tawarkan Tahu Atau Tempe?"Ujar Gopal.

Gubrak! Ochobot Terjungkir Ke Belakang.

"Masa masa ni pon kau nak Buat Lawak. Tak Kelakarlah."Ujar Ochobot Masih dengan posisinya tadi.

"Hehe."Gopal Tertawa Garing.

"Jadi macam mana ni Ketua? Kita kena Berpencar Ke?"Tanya Yaya Serius.

"Ya, Kita Harus Berpencar. G&G Dan Y&Y Jugak Fang Dan Taufan, Korang Periksa Rumah Korban. Aku, Halilintar, Dan A'A Akan Menanyakan Kepada Orang Terdekat Korban. Siapa Tahu Diorang Tahu Kejadian ni."Ujar Ochobot Verry Serious. maklum, Namanya jugak Robot.

"Okay Ketua."Ujar Semua Orang Kecuali Sang Ketua Sambil Memberikan Hormat Pada Ketua.

"Ada Satu Soalan."Ujar Gopal.

"Apa Dia ? "Tanya Ochobot.

"Tahu Atau Tempe?"Ucap Gopal.

"Tahu!"Seru Ochobot Kesal.

"Berapa Tahu nya ? "Ujar Gopal Semakin Membuat Ochobot Geram.

"15 Juta!"Seru Ochobot (Lagi).

"15 Juta Ke 100 Juta ? "Goda Gopal.

"100 ! "Seru Ochobot (Lagi dan Lagi)

"!00 Juta Ke 101 Juta ? "

"Entahlah . . . "Ujar Ochobot Cuek Sambil Pergi meninggalkan Gopal.

Skip

Masa Pemeriksaan Rumah Korban Oleh Detektif Kopral Gopal Juga Gempa. Dan Duo Y&Y.

Gopal Memeriksa Kamar Korban.

Ia Menemukan Sesuatu.

"Gelang Rotan ? "Tanya Gopal Entah pada siapa.

"Kes Ni Nampaknya Akan Berlaku Lama."Ucap Gopal.

Gopal Memasukkan Gelang Rotan (Holahop) Itu Ke Sebuah Keranjang.

Kat Gempa.

Gempa Memeriksa Depan Kamar Korban.

Ia Melihat Noda Merah Pada Tembok.

"Noda Darah ? Bertuliskan 'H_den To_n' ? Apa Maksudnya ini ? "Ujar Gempa.

"Gempa . . . ? "Seseorang Memanggil nama Gempa Dengan Tenang.

Gempa Berbalik Dan melihat Seseorang.

"Kenapa Abang Taufan ? "Tanya Gempa.

"Aku Menemukan Ini."Ujar Taufan Memperlihatkan Barang Temuannya berupa sebuah Beg Mini Dengan Merek 'Adidas'.

"Beg? Mungkin Itu Beg Milik Penculik."Ujar Gempa.

"Jom Kita Buka."Ujar Taufan.

Sementara Itu,

Kat Yaya Dan Ying.

Yaya Dan Ying Sedang Berada Di Bilik Tamu.

"Kurasa Ini Bukan Kes Biasa. Bukan Jugak Hanya Kes Penculikan."Ujar Yaya.

"Yalloh, Macam Ada jugak Perampokan Kat Sini. Tengok(Menunjuk sesuatu), Banyak Buku Berserakan Kat Sini."Ujar Ying.

"Betul lah."Ujar Yaya.

Kat Gopal

Gopal kembali menemukan Sesuatu . . .

"Pin? Pin Ini Macam Aku tahu je . . ? "Ujar Gopal dengan Pose Berfikir. "Tapi Kat Mana Yaa . . ? "Lanjutnya.

Tiba Tiba . . .

"Hah ! ? "

Mendengar Suara Itu, Gopal Segera Berlari ke Asal Suara.

Ternyata Dari Gempa dan Taufan.

"Kenapa Ni ? "Tanya Gopal.

Ada Yaya, Ying Dan Fang Jugak.

"Kitorang Temukan Tanda Pengenal ni . . . "Ujar Gempa Sambil Menunjukkan Tanda Pengenal Milik Seseorang.

"Ini Tanda Pengenal Milik . . . "

Bersambung

Mind To RNR?

Please.

See You In Next Chapter.


End file.
